Young Avengers Special Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Jim Cheung | CoverArtist2 = John Dell | CoverArtist3 = Justin Ponsor | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Writer1_1 = Allan Heinberg | Penciler1_1 = Michael Gaydos | Penciler1_2 = Neal Adams | Penciler1_3 = Gene Ha | Penciler1_4 = Jae Lee | Penciler1_5 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Penciler1_6 = Pascual Ferry | Inker1_1 = Michael Gaydos | Inker1_2 = Jae Lee | Inker1_3 = Neal Adams | Inker1_4 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Inker1_5 = Gene Ha | Inker1_6 = Pascual Ferry | Colourist1_1 = Jose Villarrubia | Colourist1_2 = June Chung | Colourist1_3 = Justin Ponsor | Colourist1_4 = Art Lyon | Colourist1_5 = Dave McCaig | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Letterer1_2 = Virtual Calligraphy | Quotation = After what those kids have been through...?...I don't think there's anything they can't handle. | Speaker = Jessica Jones | StoryTitle1 = | Synopsis1 = While Jessica Jones is on the phone with her boyfriend Luke Cage, Kat Ferrell starts asking her about the Young Avengers and the rumor about Patriot being on drugs; Jessica denies any knowledge. It's already been three days and no one has seen or heard from the kids. Kat asks for an exclusive interview with the Young Avengers. Jessica meets with Cassie regarding if she wants to meet Kat. She suggests to Cassie to stop being Stature and go back to her normal life. Cassie states that she can't go back to a normal life, explaining that in the aftermath of Avengers Disassembled, she wanted to meet with Tony Stark to find out what happened to her father. However, her mother and step-father are disappointed that she didn't go to school. She adamantly refused to budge until she talked to Stark. Her stepfather Blake pointed out that her father was a convicted felon. This only enraged Cassie, snapping at him that her father paid his debt to society and became a hero. She cites how Blake isn't chasing down criminals instead of her. Her mother slaps her for that. Cassie soon decided that she had enough and decided to join the Runaways. However, when she saw the Young Avengers on TV, she decided to change her decision and found a new family instead. Once she's finished her story, Jessica asks if she even wants a normal life; Cassie replies that having her father as Ant-Man never gave her a normal life. Jessica next meets with Teddy and Billy. Teddy tells her that he knew he was different from everyone else. One day, he befriended Greg Norris, who used him for pranks such as pretending to be Johnny Storm, the Hulk or Tony Stark. Eventually, they broke into Avengers Mansion, where Greg was intend on stealing various items. Realizing the bad influence Greg was putting on him, he ended their friendship. He was later approached by Iron Lad, who helped him evolve into a hero. For Billy, when he was bullied, he met the Scarlet Witch, his favorite Avenger, who told him that he had powers inside him. He then somehow analyzed his tormentor, Kesler's schedule, managing to avoid him. Unfortunately, Kesler found another kid as a punching bag. Billy spontaneously activated his powers, nearly killing Kesler. And the Scarlet Witch wasn't there to make things better. But when Iron Lad found him, he realized that he was alright. Next, was Kate, who told Jessica that before he encounter with the Young Avengers, she sought to follow in her mother's footsteps by helping the needy. She was also opposed to her father's and sister's massive usage of money, which she believed that could go to better use. The latter told her that "life is too short" and that she shouldn't be doing what she thinks their mother would do. Kate eventually realized that she was right, one day when she was attacked and left traumatized. She then spurred herself to be better prepared. Last, was Eli, who admits that he took the Mutant Growth Hormone was because he was ashamed. He explains that one day, while he and his grandfather Isaiah were returning home from grocery shopping, they were set upon by a gang of thugs, who mocked Isiah for supposedly being the black Captain America. They tried to ignore them but the thugs smashed a bottle on Isaiah's head. Eli attempts to fight back only to be pushed away. He sends his grandfather home so that he could get some payback. He is stopped by two MGH dealers, offering him the drug. When he got home, Eli tried researching about his grandfather but there was no factual evidence. He asks his grandmother Faith if Isaiah was really a super soldier. Faith tells him that his grandfather sacrificed his life for his country and doesn't need to prove anything. However, Isaiah himself has overheard this. Eli cheers him up by playing ball with him. Unfortunately, the same group of thugs harass him again, until Isaiah stands up for himself and Eli by beating the thugs up, before Eli could take the MGH pills. This inspired him to be just like his grandfather. Kat gets an interview with all the Young Avengers, excluding Eli. All these events are being watched by a young Kang the Conqueror. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Young Avengers ** Hulkling (Teddy Altman) ** Kate Bishop ** Stature (Cassie Lang) ** Wiccan (Billy Kaplan) * Eli Bradley Supporting Characters: * Jessica Jones * Kat Farrell * Peggy Rae Burdick * Blake Burdick * Greg Norris * Iron Lad (Nathaniel Richards) * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) * John Kesler * Susan Bishop * Isaiah Bradley * Faith Bradley * Luke Cage Villains: * Kang the Conqueror * Shocker (Herman Schultz) Other Characters: * Avengers ** Ant-Man (Scott Lang) ** Beast (Hank McCoy) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ** Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) ** Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) ** She-Hulk (Jen Walters) ** Thor ** Wasp (Janet van Dyne) ** Vision ** Yellowjacket (Henry Pym) * Human Torch (Johnny Storm) * Rick Jones * Runaways Locations: * New York State ** New York City *** Daily Bugle *** Avengers Tower *** Central Park **** Avengers Mansion *** Time Square *** Rockefeller Center *** Manhattan Public Library *** The Bronx Items: * Ant-Man's Helmet * Anti-Radiation Armor * Iron Lad Armor * Iron Man Armor MK I * Iron Man Armor MK II * Iron Man Armor MK III * Iron Man Armor MK IV * Iron Man Armor Model 29 * Iron Man Armor MK VII * Iron Monger Armor * Hawkeye's Bow * Hawkeye's Sword * Mutant Growth Hormone * Wiccans Staff Vehicles: * | Notes = The cover of The Avengers: Finale is seen. | Trivia = * During his flashback, Wiccan is wearing a shirt promoting http://www.dalitnetwork.org/ | Recommended = | Links = }}